


Sometime Around Midnight

by AriaBlackmoor



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Loving Sex, Vanilla, a little on the fluffy side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor
Summary: Hecatia and Junko share a quiet night in hell.





	

With the help of Earth-Hecatia, she gently lowered Junko into their bed. Once safely tucked in, Hecatia nodded at her other self and it blinked out of existence. In the back of her mind, she could feel the quiet presence of the other Hecatia going about their business in their Earth headquarters. With that settled, she brought her attention back to the current matter.

She smiled as she looked down at the passed-out girl on her bed. Even in her sleep, Junko was so stately and pure in her manner, only the slightest sighs escaping her mouth. Hecatia's heart burned just a little in her chest as she watched her lover. Truly, she never would have expected to find such an amazing partner here in hell. Although she might never tell Junko, she had long forgiven Chang'e—in fact, she kind of was glad Chang'e existed now, if only to bring the two of them together. 

It's a shame Junko couldn't give up the grudge, having long since purified it into being her _raison d'etre_. Her purity of will was self-destructive at best of times, but things like their last attempt to conquer the moon were nothing compared to the more minor struggles like today. Watching Junko run herself haggard setting into motion some other pointless scheme was hard, especially when Hecatia was the one who had to clean up after her. Today the hell fairies had found her passed out near the yama's post, so at least she didn't have to do anything besides carry her back here. Last time, she'd had to prostrate herself before that nasty Yakumo woman to stop her from trapping Junko in one of her gaps. Hecatia was glad that that was kept quiet at least, if the other goddesses from the west had heard she prostrated to someone “below” them...the embarrassment alone would have been unbearable.

All those concerns were pushed away as she sat down on her bed, however. She carefully began unwrapping the sash around Junko's waist, and ever so slowly disrobe her down to the essentials. Once she was down to just a gown, Hecatia folded her clothes and set them aside. Then, she herself unhooked the collar around her neck. Once the headdress was off, her shoulders immediately relaxed. The distracting connection to her other selves severed. Without the mess of senses flooding into her, she realized how serene it was tonight. With only the distant crackling of flames in the distance, she changed into a nightgown of her own and crawled into bed with her love.

A soft sensation on her arm roused her briefly sometime later. A nudge confirmed that it was just Junko shifting position slightly. Yet the touch of her lover was maddening against her skin, her heart beginning to pound a little louder in her chest.

She peeked her eyes open. Junko was facing towards her now, her porcelain face looking almost heavenly when contrasted against the sputtering of flames outside her window. Even sleeping, Junko was the picture of godly beauty more than Hecatia ever was. Her eyelashes were sparkling in the half-light, her lips were deep and red, pursed upward in the slight smile...it was too much.

Hecatia leaned towards her, her heart thumping ever harder inside her. She raised her head towards her lover's, and gently pressed her lips against Junko's. Not even a moment later, she shrank back and vowed to fall asleep again even as her skin crawled and desired more. It would have to wait for tomorrow.

Yes, tomorrow. It had been so long since Junko had last shared her embrace...Such pleasures were unnecessary to her revenge after all. It was almost always up to Hecatia to initiate things anyways...yes, perhaps tomorrow would be the--

The softness of something pressed against Hecatia's lips silenced her inner voice. Her eyes shot open. The deep reds of Junko's eyes were staring straight into her own. It was only when Junko pulled away, her lips curling into a sultry smirk, did Hecatia realize what had just happened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Junko preempted her with another kiss before slipping them down a little, biting into Hecatia's lip with her upper teeth. That elicited a final gasp from the hell goddess as her composure completely broke.

Hecatia grasped Junko's nape, attempting to pull her closer to her. She only managed, however, to bring their lips even tighter against each other. Her tongue slipped into Junko's mouth, finding the other's and coiling around it.

The temperature around them seemed to heat up as they kissed, Hecatia's faculties barely managing to prevent her from pouncing on her lover. She ever so slowly slid her hand down from Junko's neck, catching on her perfectly-sculpted shoulder before finding her arm. The soft, smooth skin burned against her own as she traced it ever lower, past her elbow and forearm, until her hand was on top of Junko's. Her fingers were damp.

She broke away from the kiss, giving Junko a surprised look. It was one thing to kiss, but for Junko to service herself like so was...uncharacteristic.

Blink.

Hecatia could barely make out the red of a blush on Junko's face.

Blink.

Junko's eyes were closed again, her expression pensive.

Blink.

Her eyes opened, her face cross now.

Blink.

Her face relaxed when she sighed, contorting into a playful smirk again.

Blink.

Junko's hand was gone from under hers, leaving a clear path open to her.

Blink.

When had Junko gotten on top of her?

Blink.

A trail of juices traced the path underneath Hecatia's gown.

Blink.

Junko was on both pairs of her lips again. It was all she could do to push two fingers into Junko and return the favor.

Hecatia was the first to cry out, moaning a round of praises to her lover as she crested into climax. Not a minute later, Junko fell on top of her, ever voiceless as her body spasmed on top of Hecatia's hand. Hecatia pulled her hand out from under her, wiping their mixed juices across Junko's side before embracing her lover. Soon, Junko slid off of her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 

The Moon-Hecatia was the one who woke them up in the early afternoon the next day.

“Oh, this is all? And here we were worried something happened to us.” Moon said.

Hecatia pushed herself up into a sitting position before responding. “Sorry. We, um...”

Moon scowled, “Oh, I'm sure we'll get all the little details when you reconnect into the system.” She grabbed Hecatia's hand, “Cmon, get a move on. We have important work to do, you know.”

No tasks came immediately to Hecatia's mind as she sighed and began to climb out of bed, but Junko's hand grabbed the edge of her gown and pull her back.

“Now, Hecatia, I require a few more minutes with this Hecatia.”

Hecatia smiled and climbed back into bed. Moon rolled her eyes, telling them not to be too long before blinking out of existence again.

Alone once again, Junko laid her head in Hecatia's lap. Neither spoke as they soaked in the presence of each other. Even still, Hecatia had to break the silence.

“Um...last night was...unexpected.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, it's not like you to take initiate 'unnecessary' things such as that.”

“You are not wrong.” Junko paused there, mulling around her next words before continuing, “When I awoke last night, the aspect of this place seemed different. More palatable. More befitting beings such as ours. It seemed an opportune moment to appease your desires.”

Hecatia laughed, “Don't give me that line, Junko. You were the one who was touching her--”

“--Please do not say such improper things.” Hecatia bit her tongue. Junko buried her face deeper into Hecatia's lap, her expression from what Hecatia could tell more content.

“Still, there may be truth to what you speak. I did not find last night's proceedings unfavorable by any means.”

Hecatia began idly pulling her fingers through Junko's hair, silently laughing to herself about her lover's coyness.

“You're pathetic sometimes, y'know.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
